Sabine's Story
by POMfan
Summary: This is my story, about how I became one of the Rebels! How did I lose my parents? How did I learn how to shoot? Read it all here! ((Story told by Sabine)) ((Slight Hera X Kanan)) ((Two Chapters))


**Sabine Wren her story.**

* * *

><p><strong>((I don't own STR! ENJOY!))<strong>

* * *

><p>My story isn't like everyone else actually, but I have no trouble telling you all about it.<p>

How did I become one of the Rebels? What happened to my parents? Time to tell you all.

Mandalore, the place where I was born and grew up. It's also the place where I first met the Rebels. I know, it's without Ezra of course. But that doesn't make it anything different. I was just painting that day. Painting is something I learned at the academy. Yeah, I know what you think… But don't worry! I got out it fast. I hated it!

Anyway back to that day, the paining stuff. Actually painting everyone, that wanted to be painted of course. That was my job; people gave me money for it! But if they liked it, we'll that's something else. "20…" I looked up at someone who I just painted, but I could see on the look on his face that he hated it! "20?! No way! That's not even worth it! It doesn't even look like me!"

That was actually true, but I just do what I do. "I paint what I see! Take it or leave it!" The man groaned and walked away, another sheet… ruined. People didn't understand the true meaning of my art! But then I saw something that I never thought I would ever see, not after what happened a few weeks ago to be exact. A Lasat! I couldn't believe my eyes! I heard that their whole tribe was extinguished.

I saw he was in company of someone else, another male. But yeah, I'm not interested in him! I just needed to take this moment; I knew I would NEVER EVER see a Lasat again. So I grabbed a drawing sheet and ran to him as fast as I could. "Not so fast you!" I yelled at him and he turned around before he looked at me.

"Can I help ya?" He looked down at me with those green eyes of him and I just smiled before I started to draw him. "Uh? Kid? What are ya-" "Shhh! You're ruining it!" He blinked and just watched me draw as fast as I could. And in a few seconds, I was done! "There… I got it!" I looked at my painting and smiled, it was just perfect! I saw him looking down at it before he took it in his green hands.

"Kanan… Look 't this…" The other man looked at it and I saw a grin appearing on his face before he looked at me. "You're a fast drawer, pretty good actually…" I smiled and gave a nod. "Thanks, it's my work…" And then I saw that the look on his face changed. "You love to paint? Alright, I got a little job for you… If you're up for it of course. " I grinned and looked at him, time to make some real money!

"Depends… How much?" He grinned at me again and crossed his arms. "20…" I crossed my arms and smirked. "50." I said in response. "30" I shook my head and looked at him again. "40…" This time he looked me deeply in my eyes. "35 take it… or leave it…" He used my line! Alright… He's okay! "Deal!" I hand out my hand and looked at him before he shook my hand.

"So what's the deal?" I smiled and went back to my place with all my painting stuff before I looked back at him. "I want you to paint something for me… I really can use it as distraction." Oh yes, the big Kanan, all mighty Jedi was going to use me as bait! Never thought it would happen, well then you're wrong. It did happen.

"Alright! What do I need to paint for you?" He smiled and I packed all my stuff before he and his Lasat took me to a huge Tie fighter. "Go ahead… Paint that." He wanted me to ruin stuff for the empire, but I needed to money! So I nodded and grabbed my paint before I started working, this was so going to bring me into trouble.

When I was doing this, the Lasat and the guy started doing what they needed to do while I was the distraction. And sadly, my distraction worked. "Hey! What are you doing there?!" Storm troopers, there we're storm troopers on their way to me, to stop me. "Drop the paint!" I heard more coming, but I couldn't stop! I just needed the money!

"Last warning! Stop or we will shoot you!" I didn't know what to do! I knew they we're about to shoot at me but before they couldn't I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up, it was the man who owned me money! "You miss are in big trouble! You wait until your mother hears about this!" He said and dragged me away from the troopers and the Tie fighter. "Good plan…" I said to him and smiled.

But then we we're stopped by Storm Troopers. "He stole it! Take them down!" Then all of the sudden they started shooting to me and the guy! I tried to dodge as best as I can! But it was still hard! But then the Strom Troopers got smashed and kicked into walls. It was the Lasat. "Kanan! Let's go!" Kanan nodded and took my arm again before he started running.

"She's coming too?" The Lasat asked Kanan and he just ran, holding into my arm. "She must… After all, we don't break deals, do we?" I just ran along and before I knew it we we're in front of a huge ship. "What are we doing?" I asked them and we just ran into the ship. "Saving your life…" Kanan said before he closed the door. "Spector 1, take off!" "Got it Spector 2!" Luckily we could escape before they we're going to send some more troops or even worse, Tie Fighters!

I walked away from the door and looked around, this ship was amazing. Then the guy named Kanan walked to me. "Thank you for the distraction, you saved our lives." I smiled rubbed the back of my head. "I-It was no big deal… Really…" The Lasat smiled and crossed his arms. "You got some nice drawing skills; we could use someone like you." I couldn't believe what he said.

"Zeb… You know we have to ask Hera first!" "Ask me what?" I saw a woman going down the ladder and I blinked. She looked at me and smiled. "Hello there, who are you?" The Lasat, I guess his name was Zeb, put his hand on my shoulder and looked at the woman, Hera I think it was, before talking. "Hera, she is one great artist! She saved our lives today and I think we could use her…" I just smiled at her and I saw her thinking.

"Is this true Kanan?" He nodded and smiled. "She's really good… " Hera looked back at me and smiled again. "Well then, what do you think? Want to join the team?" Everyone looked at me and I thought about it before I smiled. "I'm in…"

* * *

><p><strong> Alright! This is part one! Part two will come as soon as I can make it! Thank you all for reading! Please Review! This is my first Star Wars Rebels story so please don't be hard on me, I'M ALSO DUTCH SO AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T BE HARD! XD But I could use some advice to make it better for you. Because I make this for you all! BYE! TILL NEXT TIME~\\**


End file.
